


Holiday Hook-Up

by gryffindorJ, torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 6: Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-29
Updated: 2007-11-29
Packaged: 2019-08-24 01:31:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16630337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gryffindorJ/pseuds/gryffindorJ, https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154
Summary: We were itching to know why anti-social Snape would go back to Slughorn's party in HBP.





	Holiday Hook-Up

**Author's Note:**

> We were itching to know why anti-social Snape would go back to Slughorn's party in HBP.

Snape stood in the empty classroom for a moment, seething with annoyance at that spoiled, stupid child. Draco was so consumed by his own immaturity that he clearly didn’t understand the way of the world at all. He was proving to be stubborn as his mother and in need of recognition like his father. Snape pinched the bridge of his nose and squeezed his eyes closed in escalating annoyance; he would have to take a headache draught, _again_ , after he returned to his quarters. Snape then heard raucous laughter echoing down the corridor and he opened his eyes as a pleasant thought came to his mind.

Slughorn’s pretentious little Christmas Party had so many potential stress relievers available to him. There was as much wine in that room as in perhaps all of Hogsmeade, a never ending supply of firewhiskey, and more Butterbeer than was tasteful. If Snape knew Slughorn at all, which he was sure he did, he knew that some sort of magical herb would also be passed around later. But it wasn’t any sort of chemical stimulant Snape had in mind but the pleasures of the flesh. 

He considered for a moment, “The boy or the other?” The boy had a way of whimpering as he was breached and a most spectacular groan when he came that the thought of it aroused him. The boy though had not been talking to him lately as they had been unable to move forward after the events last spring. Plus he would have to steal him away from that vapid Lovegood girl. The other though was an undiscovered territory and held secret delights, if the legend was true. 

The vampire, it was decided.

Snape circled the perimeter looking for the pale, handsome man. Snape finally caught his eye from across the room; he made his way through the crowd picking up two drinks as he walked. He sidled up to Sanguini, handing him a glass of a blood red wine. 

They raised their glasses in a silent toast; Snape leaned over and whispered in Sanguini’s ear, “I have heard that a small bite from a vampire right before orgasm increases satisfaction beyond measure.” Sanguini let out a deep, rich laugh and smiled tantalizingly at Snape.

“I vould not know. I haff only heard the rumor.”

“Should we find out then?” Snape said smoothly. 

“Yes.”


End file.
